Vehicle mounted accessory assemblies such as snowplows have been traditionally mounted to heavy duty trucks. Such snowplows are not normally mounted to lightweight vehicles such as automobiles, light trucks and sport utility vehicles because the weight of the snowplow and its supporting frame tends to over stress the vehicle and, particularly, over stress the vehicle's front end suspension.
Casters have been used for many years to support vehicle mounted snowplows after detachment from the vehicle. One problem with transporting snowplows having casters is an oscillation or shimmy that occurs when the ground engaging wheel is off set from a center alignment such as by an uneven surface, obstruction or the like. This oscillation can be undesirable as well as stress the structure of the snowplow assembly decreasing its operational life.